Shinigami School
by ButlerBrony
Summary: Shinigami School, a book that represents young Shana's life. The book about four monster friends and their human friend. Of course, who are these girls? Shana Sutcliff, Molly Michaelis, Heather Landers, Jenna Spears, and our newbie, Chihiro Nushi. Honestly, what could go wrong? Especially, with our favorite earls, Ciel and Alois, things get a little crazy... In 2011?
1. Chapter 1: Demon Meets Shinigami

Chapter 1: Demon Meets Shinigami

* * *

I've never had to go to school before.

I don't want to either.

I've never had to really socialize with anyone outside the mansion. Besides the sale ladies, who I have to talk to when I buy my clothes.

"Molly. We're here." I pat down my skirt, and slide my pale foot outside the SUV's door. My black flats tap the ground as I look outside at the school ground.

"Bye, Dad." I flash a fake smile, and his red eyes make a happy look. "He's coming with you."

The blue haired boy behind me comes out behind me. He shuts the door closed, and the car zooms away.

I clench my hand, which is holding my messenger bag.

"Are they- nice?" Ciel looks at me.

"Molly. You're fine."

A blonde boy, which I don't recognize runs up to us. "Hey, is this demon girl?" I stare at Ciel, my eyes turning fuchsia. I pull out my water bottle. I start to drink when Ciel says something.

"Molly, this is Alois." I choke. And burst out laughing. Ciel punches my arm.

"Yeah. Molly Michaelis." I walk away, heading to a free table before the bell rings.

"I've got to go, see you later." Ciel says to the blonde one. "What is wrong with you?" He glares at me with his freaky fuchsia eye. I mean, when I do it, I have two eyes.

"Alois. Like the one who tried to seduce you?"

"Wha- How do you know about that?" His face turned bright red.

"My dad told me stories. I thought you killed him."

"Yeah, but he became a demon."

"That plot line is way too mainstream." I glared at him, taking the last sip of my water bottle.

"What about you then?" I put both hands on the table and tilted forwards, like Ciel does.

"I was born this this." I snap in a whisper.

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes and runs off to his demon friend.

I open my flip phone. I look at a picture of mom. She is well... In the demon world. I've never met her. Maybe when I was born. Dad took me in.

A pale hand pushes down my phone.

"I'm trying really hard. But I can't figure it out." The girl sitting in front of me has red hair and green eyes. She also has black glasses with a white skull painted on the side.

"Right..." I turn my back to her.

"You're new. That's it." I look over my shoulder, and the girl smiles.

"Uh. Yeah." I turn back to her.

"I saw you with Ciel." I blush. I mean, does she think... "Are you two together?"

"No." I feel my face turning bright red.

"I've seen everything at this school. But, never a demon falling for another demon. That's a human thing." She chuckles and protrudes her hand.

"I'm Shana." I shake her hand, that is protruded in front of me.

"I'm Molly." It suddenly passes my mind. I have a friend.

"Let me take you in for your physical." She gets up from her seat and grabs my hand. She pulls me into the right wing of the school.

She takes me into a small room with a red cross on it. She sits me down and finds the nurse.

"I'll be in the hall." She giggles.

"Well, hello. I am Nurse Noble." She reaches out to shake my hand.

She takes me over to a scale and scribbles something down. She takes me to different machines, and I just follow the specific directions.

I can't say my real age. Or species. I have to fake it... I guess.

Finally, she gives me a sheet.

STUDENT PHYSICAL

* * *

9/4/11

Name: Molly Cordelia Michaelis ... Date of Birth: June 25, 1998

Medication: N/A ... Allergies: N/A

Major Injuries: N/A ... Minor Injuries: N/A

Height: 173.73 cm ... Weight: 68.28 kg

Eyes: Red ... Vision: Corrected

Ears: Corrected

Cardiovascular: Corrected

Lungs: Corrected

Abdomen: Corrected

* * *

"Hand this to the office please." I thank her, and walk out the door.

"So, let me see..." Shana grabs the sheet and smiles. "You totally lied didn't you." She laughs.

"I mean, I can't tell the woman that I'm 124 years old. Now can I?" She fixes her glasses and hands me back the sheet.

"Nope." She hangs her arm around me. "Oh, and I'm older by a year." She laughs. I laugh too. I've never done that before. Or at least since I was little.

Late at night. Young master was asleep. My dad would tuck me into my bed. He would have his uniform off, and he would have a plain shirt and pants on. It was really nice seeing as a dad, and not a servant to a wealthy master. He read me stories. And before he blew out the candles, he would kiss my head. His hand would slide beneath my hair. His other, his left would sit upon my head. The one with the faustian seal on it.

"Daddy." His head would be picked up from right above mine. He would smile.

"I love you, musume." He let me blow out all the candles I could, then he would blow out the rest, after I ran out of breath.

"Hey, you ok?" Shana asks me. I guess while I was thinking, I was quiet.

"Yeah. I'm alright." I stare at my colorful books held in my hands. My nails are black. They're just like Ciel's and Dad's.

"We better get going to class, Mo." Mo. That's what dad calls me.

"Ok." I walk in sync with Shana. We both turn right into Professor Marc's class for English. I flash our tardy pass to the teacher.

"Take a seat, Miss Michaelis."


	2. Chapter 2: Shinigami Meets Human

Chapter 2: Shinigami Meets Human

* * *

Once the teacher tells us that we are working together, I instantly look at Molly Michaelis who is sitting and staring at her left hand.

"I'll be choosing your partners." Professor Marc declares, writing the assignment on the board.

"Damn." I say under my breath. I clench my hand. I don't want to work with anyone else besides Molly. I turn to see who sits behind me. I guess I could work with Ciel. He's really cute.

"Molly Michaelis, you will be working with Mr. Trancy." He lists names, and Ciel isn't with me. Ugh.

"Shana Sutcliff, you will be working with Chihiro Nushi." Wait... who the hell is she? We go and find our partners, but I guess she finds me first.

"Uh, hi. I'm Chihiro." A small girl walks up to me. She has black hair, and she's wearing a necklace with a blue star on it.

"I'm Shana." She's probably new. I think she's going to ok.

"It's really cool knowing you." She grins at me. What's that supposed to mean?  
"What's So cool about me?" I smile back at her.

"Well, I've never met a god before." Wait, did I say anything? I mean I've only told... like Molly.

"Are you human?" She laughs at my question.

"Yes. I just have a special gift." She grabs her notebook, and we head to the library. "I can tell that..." She points to Molly and Alois. "They're demons, am I right?" She smiles. God she's good.

"Yep." I stare at her. She's not a demon. Or a shinigami. Unless, she's wearing contacts... "You're cool, you know."

"Thanks." She smiles, and puts her hair in a messy bun. "I figured it out in Japan. When I was 7, I was just about to move to London, and I decided to take a walk. I saw just a normal looking man, when his body turned pitch black, and I could see a red bubble in the silhouette. And in Katakana, the red bubble read, 'demon'. I've had the power ever since."

"That's really cool, you know?" I pull my hair up and remove the bow from my uniform. I tie my hair up with the ribbon.

"Thanks." She looks down at her books. "But, I'm not the one who gets to roam the world with a death scythe in my hands. I really have no physical power like you."

I really rather be her. To be a human, with no pressure of keeping a massive secret. She's a regular girl with a gift. That's my dream. When I graduate college, and then go into the reaper business, my fun life will fade. Human girls like Chihiro get to have fun until their life ends.

"Well. Being a reaper means that your life will be stripped from you when you're around 130 years old. I'll have to follow rules, not like you guys." I'm actually jealous. My dad pampers me, I get everything, and I'm jealous. I don't like this feeling.

We take a seat in the back of the library. I grab a book that applies to our assignment.

"So our genre is..." Chihiro asks. She looks at the cover.

"Friendship." I hold the book tightly. "There's four monsters and a human. They all have a friendship. I love this book." I stare at the cover.

"Shinigami school? Shinigami, it means Death God." She laughs. "Is this why you love it so much?" I nod, and laugh with her.

"So the assignment, we must create a visual report based off the book." I say, opening the paperback book.

"Ok, seems easy enough." She chirps.

We read for about three chapters when the bell rings, making it time for lunch.

I find Molly sitting at a table, so Chihiro and I sit with her.

"Hi Molly, this is Chihiro." I point to the black haired girl with a gift. She smiles at Molly, and Molly smiles back.

"I've never met a demon before." Molly chokes on her water, and stares at Chihiro.

"What did you tell her?" Her eyes turn a beautiful fuchsia color, but her pupils turn slit.

"Nothing. Nothing. She has a gift." I defend myself quickly. I don't trust those eyes. They remind me of hell.

"Yes, really. I can see souls of different species."

"And, you're human." Molly looks blankly at the girl in front of her.

"Yes." Chihiro smiles. "I better get my food." She runs to the line with a blue plastic tray.

There's a moment of silence, but then Molly speaks.

"Remind me again, what's your last name?" She looks up from the flip phone.

"Sutcliff, why?"

"Thought so. There was a guy. He was a reaper, and he fought against my dad, in his stories."

"That's odd, now I can remember my dad telling me about a Michaelis."

"Is your dad..." We say in unison.

"Grell Sutcliff?"

"Sebastian Michaelis?"

Talk about #wtf.

We gasp, and freak out. Not the fact that our parents know each other... Well, yes. That they fought to the death.

"So we've basically known each other 10 years before we were born?" Molly seems really excited. Maybe this isn't a bad thing. It's been like... a century and a half.

"Yes. Yes we have."


	3. Chapter 3: Demon Meets (Other) Shinigami

"So you probably know Jenna, right?" Shana excitedly asks.

"Ah, no." I continue eating my veggie burger. Why the hell am I eating a veggie burger? I'm going to be devouring humans in a few decades. I throw down the sandwich, and take a bite out of Shana's regular burger.

"But, Sebasti- sorry, your dad, knows William T. Spears, right?"

"And I do too." How could I forget? He called my dad "demon shit".

"Well, I believe she's in the halls right now. You two should meet." She took a big bite out of her burger, where I had bit.

"Sure, I guess." I'm not sure what's going to happen. I can't win a fight. I haven't really gone through what humans call "puberty" yet. Sure, I have black long nails, wings, horns, and prada boots in my true form, but still. No faustian mark, and no master to urge me to do my best.

I reluctantly walk down the hall to the main staircase, where a girl in combat boots, patterned leggings, and red tee-shirt was reading a manga she sat upon the railings. She looks at me, scanning me, and then goes back to her manga. Which in fact, looks exuberant with color and kids holding weapons. I can't see the title though.

"Are you Jenna?" I quietly asked.

"Are you new?" She throws her manga issue on the floor and stares at me.

"Yes." I say, again quietly. She doesn't look like the person who would be scared of a freak like me.

"And." She snaps, impatiently. I step a step back.

"My friend told me I should meet you."

"I don't really care."

"I'm different. I'm different than the other new girls." I say, hoping for a response.

"Oh really?" She jumps off the railing and steps towards me. She has square-ish glasses, and spikey jet black hair. "Show me how."

"I know you're a grim reaper." She stops in her tracks and fiddles with her fingers.

"What makes you say that?" She demands. She seems scared. No, intimidated by my knowledge.

"I know there are three grim reapers in this school. Grim reapers have terrible eyesight, and they need glasses. Grim reapers have green eyes. You have green eyes. Finally, your father is William T. Spears."

"And I presume you aren't a human, huh?"

"You've got that. Miss Jenna Spears, Daughter of William T. Spears."

"And you are?" She puts her hands on her hips.

"I am Miss Molly Michaelis, Daughter of Sebastian Michaelis."

"So you are really the demon scum."

"I guess so. Shinigami four-eyes."

"Tu shay."

We stay silent a moment, while Jenna picks up her manga.

"So, Shana told you, huh." She holds the manga in between her body and arm. It's Soul Eater manga.

"Yeah."

"I'd like to be friends."

"Thanks." She fist pumps me, and she walks down the hall.

"Shinigami gotta eat too." She rubs her stomach and starts to run. "Can't you tell? It's a race!" She screeches. I walk, instead of run, and when I see her close to the door, I jump.

"Beat 'cha." I smile. She nudges me and we both walk out the door. I go back to my table, (which wasn't that hard to find, considering Shana has the brightest hair in the world).

"So, I see you're friends now." Shana smiles at her accomplishment.

"How can you be so sure?" I demand. Taking a big bite of her burger.

"Well, I think a shinigami could beat up a demon..." Shana snaps her fingers. "Like that."

I look at Chihiro to see her thoughts. She shrugs.

"So who's this?" Jenna pokes Chihiro's nose.

"I'm Chihiro." She smiles.

"So what are you?" Jenna asks her, staring deeply into Chihiro's big brown eyes.

"Ah, she's a human." Shana pushes Jenna back into her seat, and the four of us take a bite of our food.

"You're kidding." Jenna stares at Shana. "So now she knows we're reapers?"

"She already knew." I add.

"How could that be?" She goes back to staring into Chihiro's eyes.

"I have a power." Jenna sits back down.

"Oh yeah, what kind?" Shana snatches the Soul Eater manga and throws away her burger. She puts her converse up on the table and starts reading.

"I can what species people are by looking at souls." Jenna breaks out laughing.

"So you're freaking Maka Albarn." She rolls on the ground and laughs. I wonder how those glasses stay on her face.

"Who?" Chihiro gets up from her seat, and stares at the laughing fool on the ground.

"Oh. Nobody." Jenna gets up with Chihiro's help.

"Her." I point to the Soul Eater manga and on the cover is a skinny girl in a black tailcoat, tie, buckled shoes, and gloves, holding a scythe.

"So you've read it too, huh?" She pokes me on my shoulder.

I don't answer and I take one last bite of the burger on my plate. I get up as soon as the rings, and everybody follows.

"See you later." I say to everybody, as I walk straight down the hall. Chihiro and Jenna go right, and Shana goes left.

And suddenly, I'm all alone again.

I walk to gym and take a uniform. I walk into a stall to change, and in front of me, is a girl. She has her shorts on, but no shirt. She has a bra on, but the thing that surprises me is that she has something, that I'm sure most anyone at the school doesn't have.

Wings. She's a freaking falling angel. Oh shit. No these things. This is what got to the whole "burning down London in 1870" thing.

Wings. FREAKING WINGS.

"Sorry!" I screech and run away. But I think she screamed more. She pulled her shirt on and ran to a corner and hid.

"No. I'm sorry, did you want to use that stall?"

"You're..."

"Please just don't..." She starts crying. "Don't tell. Please."

"Don't... just... don't worry." I go over and comfort her. "I'm different too." I lock the locker room door, and change into my true form. I grow wings and long nails, and show her my fuchsia eyes.

"Is that better?"


	4. Chapter 4: Angel Meets Group

Chapter 4: Angel Meets Group

* * *

You're never the only one with a secret. And apparently, there is another demon at this school. My wings are now covered and I try to get up.

"Are you ok?" The demon girl gives me her left hand. She's definitely my age. No faustian seal.

"I- I guess." I'm still shivering when she turns back into her human form.

"So you're a fallen angel." I look away and nod.

"Don't be scared." She tells me. She seems nice enough, but dad doesn't want me to talk to demons.

"Oh, so your dad is Ash Landers." She says sarcastically.

"How do you know?" I shiver. I don't know who she is.

"You're kidding right?" She crosses her arms.

"No." I look at her. "Why would I?"

"It's just that our dads fought... Like a long time ago." Now the demon shyly turns her head.

"So. You're the little Michaelis right?"

"And you're the little Landers girl."

"I'm Heather." I put out my hand, cautiously.

"I'm Molly." I put my hand out to grab hers.

We both leave the locker room and I see Molly motioning to two girls across the hallway. They quickly come over.

"I want you guys to meet my new friend." I wave to the two.

Friend? That word was never worked into my vocabulary.

"This is Chihiro and Jenna."

Chihiro shivers as she closes her eyes. "You're a..." Chihiro murmurs.

"What?" Molly asks.

"Fallen Angel." Chihiro tells me.

Jenna slaps her hand over Chihiro's mouth, and says, "You don't just say that, Chihiro."

"But-" I am cut off with a very straightforward voice.

"She has a gift." Jenna says, sharply.

"Don't worry, we'll keep your secret." Chihiro puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm a shinigami, as Molly calls me." She makes a gesture with her hand consisting of her pinkie, index finger, and thumb. She sticks out her tongue.

"Sorry to be subtle, but what does that mean?" I ask, very quietly.

"Ah, grim reaper." Chihiro smiles.

"I thought it would be nice for you to have other- um, 'monster' friends." Chihiro and Jenna smile at me. "So, here are your new friends."

I smile back at them, as they hang their arms around my shoulders. Jenna and Molly next to me and Chihiro on the side of Jenna.

"It's nice to have friends like you, isn't it?" Jenna asks me, with a grin.

"Yes."

"That reminds me. We have to introduce you to Shana." Chihiro says. She points to her, at her locker room. She immediately runs over.

"This is our new friend, Heather Landers." Molly pushes me towards her.

"So, our group's complete with five!" The red head, Shana, high fives me, and hugs me.

"She's- well, she can tell you." Chihiro says.

"I'm a fallen angel." I close my eyes and wave.

"SO COOL!" She jumps up and down.

That when I realize, I am accepted.

* * *

So my clique consists of:

Edgy, otaku shinigami girl, Jenna.

Perky, smiley shinigami girl, Shana.

Smart, silly human girl, Chihiro.

Smart(ass), shy demon girl, Molly.

And me. Fashionista, seriously shy angel girl, Heather.

* * *

And so it begins. Our friendship of the five misfits. Yet, we have enough power to rule the school.

When gym begins we all smile at each other from across the gym. We do what most friends do. Send each other funny faces and stuff. Even though, our group formed today.

My class is dismissed and that means it's the end of the day. I walk up to my stall and this time: LOCK THE DOOR. I strip from my uniform and put on my floral dress with many different colors. It complements my purple eyes. I put up my hair in a little purple bow, matching the color of my eyes. It's not very common to find someone poor at Sengai Academy. It's a really prestigious school in Japan. I grab my messenger bag and pull out my phone as I step out into the open.

It's really warm for April. Even though I have a jean jacket on, I'm pretty warm.

I look at my "SMS" app on my phone and a message reads, "sleepover tonight at my place!" It's weird because I don't know who's texting me. "btw its shana".

Explained.

I open up my school handbook and it reads my cell number on my page. I look up Shana's address and plan to be there.

"I'll be there, Shana." I text her back. I decide to go to the back of the school and fly home. I rip my wing holes through my dress and decide that dad will fix it. I fly high into the sky and look down on the city and decide my way home.

I open my grand front door and put my bag on the ottoman in the grand room. I run up the great spiral staircase and look in my closet for my pink duffle bag. I grab most of my essentials. My pajamas, clothes, computer, charger, phone, charger, pillow, and some makeup.

Honestly, I've never been to a sleepover before. So I haven't packed for one either. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs so I presume it is either my father, mother or brother. It's my father, so he taps on my door and comes in. He is dressed in a white suit, and black shoes.

He hugs me and asks, "So, I see you have plans."

"I'm just going over to a friend's."

"That's nice." He scratches his white hair. "Who?"

"Just a girl named Shana."

"Ah." He walked out the door.

I took in a deep breath of air in relief. No last name asked. I took my bag and threw it over my shoulder. My butler/chauffeur took it straight away and put it into the limousine. I sat in the back and sipped some juice.

I told him the address, and without any questions asked, he drove.

I can't wait.

Well, there's a first time for everything.

Right?

**AN: Now we can get to a plot line here. - - introducing characters is freaking hard. So, all the main people are introduced and just so you know, it's like... March. Which in Japan is like the start of fall. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Shinigami's Sleepover

Chapter 5: Shinigami's Sleepover

* * *

"Hiya!" I guess I kind of yell when I get excited.

"Hey." She smiles, pushes her snow white hair behind her head and steps in the door.

"I hope you don't mind, everyone is kind of here." I push the door closed and reveals the three girls behind me. They all smile, and chase each other down into the basement. Heather and I follow the reckless girls down.

"You know, I like them here." She says, clicking her feet down the wooden steps. She suddenly falls straight-forward, and looks like she's going to smash her face in.

"Heather!" Everyone runs in right when wings rip her shirt and she catches her balance.

"Shit." She murmurs as she hits the ground. She looks behind her and sees the ripped shirt.

"Ooh." Chihiro says. She stares straight at her rip in her shirt. She walks up to it, and says, "You know, I could get the same one imported back from Japan. I recognize this brand." She comforts her more, and I walk into the multi-purpose room to help Jenna and Molly with their mattresses.

We fold sheets over the mattresses and lay down. Molly pulls out her MacBook, and starts clicking her fingers along the keys. Jenna, the one who doesn't care much for technology, pulls out a volume of Soul Eater. I recognize it, because that's all she does.

Chihiro sits down on her already blown up mattress, and helps Heather with hers.

"Why don't we do something?" Chihiro suggests.

"We could go swimming in the pool." Molly points to a glass door that leads to my pool in our basement.

"We could watch anime in the theater." We all shrug, and nod at the idea.

"We could play truth or dare." Heather suggests.

"Huh?" Molly stares at Heather, the one with idea. Her wings are still sprung out of her body.

"Truth or dare?" Jenna asks. She puts down her manga.

"It's a game where-" Everyone sits up on their bed and focuses on the shy girl. "you ask, 'truth or dare', and you have to do whatever they say." She explains.

I'm as clueless about the game as anyone else. I scratch my red hair, and shrug. "We could try it."

"Ok." Heather smiles. "I'll start." She looks around the room carefully. "Jenna." Jenna flinches, and looks back at the girl with purple eyes.

"Ok, yeah?" Jenna responds.

"Truth or dare?" Heather asks.

"Dare. It's straight up my alley." She sticks her thumb to her chest and smiles.

"Ok. Jenna, I dare you to jump in the pool-"

"That's it?" Jenna snorts.

"Dumbass, she wasn't finished." I tell her.

"Naked-" She finishes. "Without the heater." Or now she's finished.

The room filled with silence.

"What? You chicken?" Molly squints her eyes at Jenna, who in fact, face turns red.

"Ok. I'll do it." The room fills with laughter as Jenna leaves the room to strip.

"Best. Game. EVER!" Chihiro screeches, as she slams her face into a purple striped pillow.

Jenna walks out, with her short, black, pixie cut in a mess. Guess she had trouble taking off her tight fitted Baka and Test shirt. She is dressed in one of my family's complimentary robes, and is crossing her arms.

"You know she said naked right?" I laugh.

"Yeah, I know smartass." She fixes a smile, and nudges me. I enter the code into the glass door and all five of us walk in. I clap my hands and the lights turn on.

"Woah." Chihiro says.

"You haven't seen lights like this?" I ask stunned Chihiro.

"No, you know, I've never been in a mansion either."

"How did you get into our school then?" Molly asks, knowing our school is expensive, and prestigious.

"Scholarship. Can't you tell?" She motions to her clothes, which do look rather crappy. It's a jean jacket with a ratty red shirt and leggings.

"Not really, actually." I respond, truthfully.

"Hey, she's naked!" Molly screeches.

Her slim body is really pale. Thank the devil that she's seriously flat-chested. She obviously can't see well. She took off her glasses, and we all know us shinigamis. Without the glasses, we're lost.

No, you idiot. Seriously. We're lost. We can't see. AT ALL.

She covers herself and steps to the edge of the pool.

We all start chanting, "JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!"

And she did.

Frozen in the water, her clueless head popped out of the water. Her green eyes, stained red from the chlorine.

"Get me a freaking towel." She giggles a little bit. She flips her leg out as we hand her the robe.

"Nice." I slap my hand on her back and guide her to her glasses. She fixes them on her eyes and sits on a towel in the multi-purpose room.

"This is really fun." Jenna says, shivering.

"Yeah." Chihiro says. "You know, promise me something." She tells us.

"What is it?" Molly asks the girl with blue eyes and a black bob.

"Remember me." Chihiro looks like she's about to cry.

"You're all monsters. I mean, not like that-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jenna glares at the weeping girl next to her.

"You're all around the age of 120. I'm 14." Chihiro states.

"Actually, I'm 109." Heather says. We all stare, except Chihiro.

"So what? We're just... a teency bit older." I gesture to her.

"I'm going to die."

We all gasp. "What? When?" Molly bursts.

"No. Not like that. Not now. When I'm... Maybe 90. You're all immortal."

"Oh yeah, humans don't live that long." Jenna says. "That's why Sally hasn't texted me back-"

Jenna. Is this the time?

"Um. Want to help me make ramen?" I ask Chihiro as I get up from the mattress. I protrude my hand, and Chihiro takes it. We edge the stairs when I hear Heather yell at Jenna, "Was that seriously the time to be sarcastic?"

I lead her to the extravagant kitchen.

"You know for an honor student, you're pretty stupid." I tell Chihiro, as I grab bowls from the cabinet.

"Wha-" I cut her off.

"What makes you think I can ever forget you. You're positively, absolutely awesome!" I spin her around, and her tears fly away. She smiles.

"Your kitchen is awesome." She looks in my fridge.

"You can take something." She looks at me with delight.

"Cool."

We take our finished ramen down the stairs, as we place the ramen in front of my guests.

"So, Jenna." Molly smiles.

"Yeah?"

"C'est à toi." Molly replies.

If you can't freaking notice. It's French.


	6. Chapter 6: Truth or Dare? C'est à toi!

Chapter 6: Truth or Dare? C'est à toi!

* * *

"So, Heather." I look at the predecessor of this deadly game.

"Yeah?" She stares at me, and bites a hangnail off of one of her purple polished fingers.

"What do I do next?" I shrug, and pull up the gazillion sizes too big "complimentary" robes the Sutcliffs put in their bathrooms.

"You pick someone in the circle to ask, 'truth or dare', ok?" She responds. She's changed into new clothes, and I presume they are infact, pajamas.

"Ok." I stare around at my choices.

There's a skittish, white haired angel. No. Too easy.

There's a slightly timid girl with a black bob and blue eyes. Nah.

There's a hardcore, but slightly shy demon girl. No.

I know who I want.

She's sitting right across from me, with extremely recognizable hair. Her glasses are affixed perfectly on her eyes, and a detailed white skull is painted on the rim. She resembles her father, quite a lot. And unlike her father, I sense a lot of secrets.

"Shana." I point the girl out, th one teasing her hair.

"Yeah?" She looks up, and drops the strand of hair out of the grasp of her hand.

"Truth or dare?" I demand, awaiting an answer.

"Truth." She seems satisfied by her choice.

"Who is your crush?" I ask, with no flaws in my voice.

Suddenly, her face turns red, and she smiles with her sharp, pointy teeth.

"Um-" She stops and digs her face into her knees.

"You have to answer." Heather tells her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Her face is redder than before, after she takes her head out.

"Come on!" Chihiro anxiously awaits. Her black bob swings, as she rocks back and forth, crazily.

"Um. Ciel Phantomhive." She lets out a breath of air, and sighs. "There I said it." Everybody chuckles to themselves, besides one girl.

Guess who? Oh, none other than Ciel's butler's daughter.

"Jealously alarm." I murmur to myself, and Chihiro laughs, because we have the same thought. I wave my finger around like the siren's light, and laugh.

"It's my turn I guess." Shana laughs and points to Molly. "Truth or dare?" She smiles at the demonic girl sitting beside her.

"Dare." She says abruptly. I can't be the only one that wants to know the truth. Can I?

Apparently not. Little Miss Angel Beats whispers in Shana's ear, and I'm guessing it was orders.

"Molly, I dare you to tell us about your romantic relationship status." Shana screams. It's like that scream when you hear an anime character say their attack. With the whole fist thing, too.

Four words for you.

She's. In. Deep. Shit.

"What? That's not even a dare!" She protests. Her eyes do that creepy demon thing when they get mad.

If she's getting this pissed, the answer must be good.

Just the typical plot stuff.

"Just do it." I say, annoyed by her response. I play with a copper zipper on Chihiro's jacket.

"Fine." She sighs, and meanwhile she blurts out an answer. "Single."

"Are you sure that's your answer?" Chihiro crosses her arms. Her red ragged shirt builds up on the the crease in her arms.

"Yeah, why not?" Molly says, in a frail voice.

"Well, I can detect any kind of soul." She is pleased on what she is saying. "You know, souls of angels, demons, reapers, humans, evil, and the lying." She squints and looks deep into Molly's fuchsia eyes.

"Oh yeah? What do they look like?" Molly asks, pretty determined.

Then, Chihiro gets to work with no words spoken. She grabs the sweatshirt I was playing with, and reaches deep into it's pocket. She takes out a scrap of math work, and turns over on the unused side. Chihiro takes a pen from somewhere on the floor and makes an unusual, distorted line. She puts some Japanese characters in it, and protrudes her hand with the paper in Molly's face.

"That's it." She points to the Japanese lettering and says, "That means 'lying demon'." Molly grabs the paper and her eyes roll over the letters. "Now, give us the answer."

"But." She looks down at her knees. "I don't have a boyfriend." She looks over at Shana with teared up eyes.

"Hm." Shana rubs her chin. "You obviously have someone like a boyfriend." Her red hair is all puffed up, probably from all the teasing.

"Yeah. But what does that matter?" Molly rocks back and forth.

"How much do you want to bet that it's Ciel?" Chihiro whispers in my ear.

"I'm with you, sister." I whisper back.

Her black bob bounces as she laughs. Everything bounces. Her personality to her worn out green Converse.

"Come on, Molly. Let's face it. None of want to tell anyone." Heather assures her. I don't think that's the issue. Little Miss Angel Beats wants that answer as much as we do.

"Fine then." She gulps.

"Finally." Shana sighs.

"It's-" She looks away from the group. "Ciel Phantomhive."

It's weird.

We're all in shock.

Even though we all knew.

Well...

I think- We all think...

Shana was denying that fact.

To think.

That she had a chance.

Let's face it.

Who has the better chance?

Shana, one who has two classes with him?

Nope, it's the one who's dad tucks the bastard in every night.

"Sha-" Heather is cut off by the tearing up girl.

"Just. Shut up." She puts her head down, faces the group and crushes the brick wall with one punch.

She runs up the wooden steps and Chihiro and I follow her.

The window is open in her room, and Shana is right next to it. She jumps out.

"SHANA!" Chihiro screams, reaching the window.

"No. Don't worry, she's a reaper." I motion to the window. The short girl behind me is shaken up. "Get on my back. Trust me."

"But-" I shake my head. She gets on my back, and I fly out the window.

"Oh my-" Chihiro squeezes my chest as she looks down from the garage roof.

Shana. She's there. The bridge. Where her and Ciel used to play.

I look up at Chihiro.

"You ready?"


	7. Chapter 7: Upon a Shinigami's Back

Chapter 7: Upon A Shinigami's Back

* * *

I literally feel like a little kid.

Piggyback rides are for little kids.

I know because my little sister doesn't ask for them anymore, and she's six.

Basically, riding on a shinigami's back, wasn't my intention for a sleepover.

Especially a rich person's.

I expected a roller coaster in the back yard, and a decked out movie theater with real ushers.

Even more, I am 20 feet in the air, on a double decker garage.

Oh, rich people.

How they have so many wonders.

Such as double decker garages.

Double decker?

Wait, cars go in garages, right?

They need to get out right...

How...

Nevermind.

I stare over the streets, feeling like I'm at the top of the world.

"Are you kidding me?" I look down at the girl with damp hair.

"I'm going to jump, and you're going to sense the soul of Shana." She screams. The wind is whooshing around us, so her voice is muffled.

All I hear is "jump" and "sense soul".

More so, "jump".

"WHAT?" I tense my body.

"Hold on!" Jenna takes her feet off the garage, and safely lands onto the ground.

"Oh my-" I'm cut off by the yelling of a reaper.

"Tell me which way to go."

I close my eyes and feel for a green soul.

"She went left, then another left." I say into a pale ear.

"Got it." She makes it to the park in a dash.

"I see her, she's on the other side of the lake." I point to the lake, which has mist covering the other side, making it more ominous.

"Ok." She runs to a tree and looks over at Shana, who is with a boy.

"That's Ciel." I state. Jenna looks over her shoulder. "Isn't it."

She nods, and I get down from her back.

We listen closely to their conversation.

"Ciel, do you remember me?" Shana asks the bluenette boy with an eyepatch.

"Of course. You were your dad's excuse for tea with Sebastian." He laughs with Shana. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine." Shana blushes. "You've really changed Ciel." She stares into the blue eyes of the 1800's Earl of Phantomhive.

"What do you mean? I mean, I'm still the Earl in a way."

"Well, you don't act as seriously." Shana blushes with delight. "I guess the whole demon thing kind of changed your life."

"Damn that Alois." Ciel laughs.

"Not only that." Shana looks into Ciel's eyes and leans in. "You lost many friendships."  
Ciel leans in closer, and says, "But that doesn't mean I can't make new ones."

Come on. You're not dumb. They did the usual. Kissing on a rainy park bench.

"Shit just happened." I look up at Jenna, and she nods at my statement.

Ciel's hand snuck behind Shana's red hair and pulled her closer.

"I guess they're really not 14 anymore." Jenna shrugs. She's right, for all I know they're closer to 114 than 14. Kissing with your mouth isn't that big of a deal... Is it?

Jenna motions for me to get on her back.

While I am on Jenna's back she starts talking. "It's too bad." She ducks under the window on Shana's bedroom wall.

"What?" I look at her while I get off of her back. We walk downstairs.

"I shipped them." We sit down next to Heather and Molly, who stop talking to hear our conversation.

"Who? Molly and Ciel?" I look over at the black haired demon with wet eyes.

"God no." Molly's eyes turn fuchsia, and glare straight back at Jenna.

"Then who?" Heather asks.

"Ciel." Jenna stares at Molly, with slit pupils. "I can't say my sentence when your eyes remind me of Cat Woman." She says with attitude.

"And your dad." Jenna stares straight at Molly.

The room bursts with laughter.

What just happened.

She is shipping real life people.

What does manga do to you.

I mentally grab for her manga, pretty interested, but my mind slaps it back.

"What was that shit that came out of your mouth?" Molly is rolling on the floor, laughing.

"They could totally make a manga out of that." Jenna takes her hand to the sky, and paints the manga with her hand. "Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive and his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis." Jenna laughs.

Suddenly, Shana walks in with wet hair, and red cheeks.

"How's your boyfriend?" Jenna smirks.

"He's not my boy-"

"You do know I'm ok with that, right?" Molly walks up to Red Riding Hood.

"Thanks." They hug, like any other chick flick. The room fills with awhs.

"You look really cold, how about the sauna?" Heather asks.

"Agreed." Molly says, grabbing a towel for Shana.

"How about it?" Shana says, dismissing everyone to change into their suits.

The steaming sauna heats up, while I change into the old bikini my sister gave me. It's purple with tiny white polka dots. The bottoms have ruffles, and the top is strung around my neck. I run up to Shana, who is wearing a pinkish red one with flower shaped ruffles on the top.

She leads me into the spacy sauna, and we get to relax.

We're alone so far, so I decide to talk to her.

"Was that your first kiss?"

"How do you kno-" She nods. "Jenna lead you there, didn't she?"

"Sorry."  
"It's all good. And yes."

"First kiss?"

"Yeah, and it was amazing."

Molly walks into the sauna with a plain black bikini.

"It's really nice in here. Bigger than the Phantomhive one, for sure." Molly makes a grin and grabs a seat next to Shana. Following Molly, there is the other shinigami and angel. They take the two open seats, and we all close our eyes.

"You know, this has been the best sleepover yet." I tell them.


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy x Alois?

Chapter 8: Jealously x Alois?

* * *

I'm getting better at dealing with this.

I think I can deal with Shana dating Ciel.

I sit in the comfort of my home, reading one of Jenna's old manga books.

Ciel sits on the sofa, clicking the on button on the TV.

He doesn't notice me.

I love him.

Molly. Snap out of it.

Nope. I can't. Can't do this. Nope.

I don't know what he would say, if I told him I liked him.

"Ciel." I walk over to him, in a pair of old sweatpants.

"What?" He stuffs his face with a bag of chips.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a while."

"What?"

"Ciel, I want you." That didn't sound perverted at all.

*facepalm*

"Is this because I kissed Shana and not you?" Oh shit.

"No. I just." I lean into his space. I gently stare into both of his eyes.

"Ew." He walks away, and rejects me.

It's a fine late summer day in England, and everything's beautiful. You know, except me.

I walk outside, and strip of all my clothes, and swim in the hot spring in the backyard.

That's when a red haired shinigami bounces into my yard.

"Heloo!" She smiles at me, and looks at my naked body in the spring like it's nothing special. "So, you Phantomhives have hot springs in backyards?"

"I'm not a Phantomhive." I mutter.

"What's wrong sourpuss?" Shana pushes in my cheek, and I move it away.

She takes off all her clothes, and jumps into the spring.

"Ooh! There's Ciel!" Shana points to the blue haired boy in the window.

She puts her forearms crossed on the side of the spring and looks gazily at Ciel.

Shana gets out of the spring, and waves at Ciel.

"You know you're still naked right?" I tell her.

Whoop. There Ciel goes with a nosebleed.

"Whatever!" She puts her clothes back on, and runs into my house.

I grab a robe, and chase her quietly up the steps.

She's going into Ciel's room.

I peek through the door to see what they're doing.

"Hi Ciel!" She throws her arms around him and he kisses her cheek.

"Hey Shana. What are you doing here?" She puts her lips on his nose, and smiles.

"I wanted to see you! And, that's a real cute faustian mark." Shana pulls him closer.

"Oh, yeah that thing." He blushes and stares at the door.

I rush behind it and sigh.

A figure ends up behind me. It's tall, shadowy, and extremely creepy. That only means one thing. Oh shit.

"Don't you know it's rude to spy?" I look up, and see my father behind me

"Dad!" I blush and back away from Ciel's bedroom door.

"Yes. And it's especially rude if it's your master."

"He's not my master." I cross my arms, and mutter the words over my shoulder.

"Yes, he very much is."

"Not yet." My eyes turn a flaring pink, and stare into the dark soul of the demon, which is my father.

"Soon." He looks away, and then stares at the seal on his hand. "Once you get that faustian mark, he's all yours."

"Yeah, it must be real shitty. Not getting to consume a soul and all." I murmur.

"You know I cannot consume a human soul, without breaking the law." I turn my head, and see my father with a straight face.

"You're a really crappy excuse for a father. I could live a life of freedom, but instead you insisted that you take me from Mom." My vision is blurred by tears. I scream at him, "You knew the consequences! You knew I was going to take your place taking care of this... demon boy! You're so demonic! Even for a demon! You put your daughter in a place where you knew she was going to be unhappy!"

I run down the hall, screaming with tears in my eyes. My wet hair flicks behind my head. I know what is going to happen behind Ciel's closed bedroom door. They're going to be one hell of a happy couple, meanwhile, I'm going to be in my bedroom, crying.

I slam my door shut, and fall down on the single bed. After a few minutes, I hear a knock on my door.

"Go. Away. Dad." I say into my pillow.

"Sorry, Mo. I'm not your daddy." A flat-chested, redhead, figure sits on my bed and pats my back.

"I don't need comfort."

"Yeah you do, I know you're sa-" I cut her off with the sharp attitude of my harsh voice.

"Especially from you." My wet face picks itself up.

"I'll let myself out." Shana smiles, and leaves. She shuts my door, calmly, and shows that she won't be talking to me anytime soon.

I look out of my window and see Shana and Ciel holding hands. Ciel pulls her vulnerable body into his, and kisses it.

They hold hands, until she reaches her doorstep.

I wish I had love like that.

That's when a blonde boy pops in front of my window and breaks through it.

"Hiya!" He sits on my window sill, and waves.

"Alois, do you mind?" I look at the blonde haired demon.

"We're going on a date." He grabs for my hand and kisses it.

"And why exactly?" He sighs and plops on my bed, his head next to mine.

"Do I have to spell it out? Ciel won't pay attention to me."

"So, you're gay?"

"No, he's my friend, and the only way to hang out with him is to go on a double date."

"Why not... Like text him?"

"That... Thing will be with him. So be my date?"

"Sure."

"See you Saturday." He kisses me, on my lips, and drags me in. I stare blankly at the blonde boy. "I also just wanted to kiss you."

Maybe I have found love.

He's really adorable.

"Alois?" He's already gone. "Love you."


	9. Chapter 9: Little Sister Sutcliff

Chapter 9: Little Sister Sutcliff

* * *

I walk with my hand attached to Ciel's and skip down the road, occasionally pulling him forward. I reach my house, which is grand in every way, and my dad appears at the door.

"So, Ciel Phantomhive has my Shana, huh?" My dad smiles with familiar teeth and walks down the steps of my house.

"Yes, dad." I moan and kiss Ciel goodbye.

"So my excuse for tea with Sebastian will work now?" I roll my eyes and try not to think of my repulsive father.

"You have a wife, you know."

"Yes, yes, I was joking." He welcomes me inside, as a four year old shinigami wraps around my legs.

"Shana's home!"

Georgi Sutcliff.

My little sister.

As far as reaper's ages go...

1-14 look just as a human because children are useless, so that's how we were created. So, we don't grow a one inch, until we start becoming a real adult at the freaking age of 175.

UGH.

So, my little sister, Georgi, is six, and looks six.

"I am home!" I signal to her, that I am very much home, with many hand gestures.

"Where were you?" She smiles as I pick her up. I take her into her room, and put her into her bed for what we call "naptime".

"I was at my friends' house."

"Is it Ciel? I love Ciel! I love his eye patch! Is he a pirate?"

"No, silly." I play with the thick brownish-reddish hair that lays on the head of my little sister.

I eventually walk out of the room and shut the grand white door behind me.

My mother walks up to me and kisses my head.

"You're a really nice sister, you know?"

"Thanks, Mom." My mom has short brown hair, cut into a sharp bob, and her glasses are small, and not extravagant, unlike somebody I know.

Her name is just plain June. June Sutcliff, with a young daughter, eccentric husband, and one hell of a daughter. She's kind, and has a nice looking death scythe.

My dad made her that scythe. I think that's how they met. My dad was fixing his custom scythe, and my mom walked over to him and told him that she liked his custom scythe. They talked over, and she decided that she wanted one too.

He obviously said yes.

No shit, Sherlock.

He spent every waking moment making the scythe.

The scythe is the most amazing thing I have ever laid my green and lime colored eyes on.

It's started with a silver rod, with green vines painted so delicately around from the bottom to the top. There are yellow and brown flowers on the vine representing my mother's eyes and hair. The top, holding the rod and the blade together is metal flower painted with the silkiest of reds. The blade is regular, with red streaks running through it.

My mother was probably in shock when she saw it. She probably was paying more attention to Dad though.

I want to have a true love like that.

Somebody special.

Ciel Phantomhive.

"So, how was your little date with the Earl?" My mom pours herself a cup of black coffee. She sits down in the living room across from me.

"We don't call him the Earl." I roll my eyes and take a sip from my mother's glass.

"What about Lizzy-Senpai?"

"Mom, you're doing that thing again."

"Sorry, I meant Lizzy."

I guess it annoys the public when she uses Japanese words. London isn't that friendly with the Japanese... I guess.

Japan's where my mother lived, so I guess I have some Japanese blood.

"I think she goes to our school." My mother coughs on her coffee.

"So, another demon?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hm." She thinks for a bit, and then zooms out the door with her designer purse. "I've got shopping to do!" She screams from the driveway.

Suddenly, a small, frail voice tugs my leg, and says, "Can we go to the park?" I look down to see that Georgi is out of her bed.

"You're out of bed." I look down at the red haired reaper staring back at me.

"Please?"

"Get on my back."

I decide to.

I mean, YOLO, right?

Meh.

I open the back sliding door, to feel a cool, refreshing air.

"This is going to be be better than any park in London." I jump in the air, and land on the top of my house.

"WHEE!" The shinigami squeals and kicks, as I jump onto our garage.

In the distance, I see Chihiro's house. A small victorian style house painted sky blue. I soar through the air metaphorically, since I do not have wings or anything.

That sucks.

I land on top of some kind of tall building, and look down into the mists of the town. I land in a tree, and see my little sister screaming in joy.

I hope.

I seem to be in her yard, so I look down from the branches, and see Chihiro exercising in her yard.

I guess that's really the Japanese way. I see a little boy and girl playing ring-around-the-rosie and plopping onto the ground. I see another boy, much older, listening to his iPod on a hammock.

"Hey, Chihiro!" I scream from the trees.

My little sister jumps 10 feet off of the tree and says hi to the other kids.

"Shana?" She looks into the trees, and I float down. Everyone's attention is on me, the metaphorically speaking "floating" reaper.

"Hey!" I land my heeled boots on the ground when the brother questions my metaphorically speaking "floating".

* * *

"For the last time. I am a grim reaper. A being between death and god. I have powers and such." I get absolutely no reaction from the human. The boy still stares blankly at his sister, smiling.

Georgi doesn't really have to explain herself. She six. Lucky bastard. Kidding... Kidding...

"So, want to come inside?"


	10. Chapter 10: Star of the Japanese Lesson

I'm not really sure how to tell my brothers and sister that my best friend is a god. Shit, I don't even know how to explain it to myself.

I slide the door of my house open and take off my shoes. It seems that Shana knows what to do because she takes off her shoes too. She wanders around my house, and finally reaching my room.

She looks at my bedroom like it is something new to her, probably because it is. I mean, look at her house. It has a shit ton of furniture, and my room has a cot, a dresser, a desk, and a 2009 computer.

"Wow." She looks at my bed, which isn't really a bed. "It looks like a genuine Japanese house." She twirls around and hits her side on my desk.

"That's because it is." I look at Shana, picking up a form on my desk.

"Chihiro Nushi. 1st year student. Age 14. 4'11." She giggles. "You're short like me." She continues reading. "Black hair. Blue eyes. Japanese." She puts the form down.

"So, now you're interested in my old school?" I go to my dresser and flash a picture of me when I was eight, with my best friends.

"Whoa, you were so tiny!" She takes the picture from my hands. "Who's that one?" She points to a small boy who is on my right side.

"That's Haruki." I point to him with a small nail painted green. "That's Aiku." I point to the girl on my far right.

"So, Haruki and Aiku? It's so-"

"Japanese?" I ask.

Shana laughs and points to a rather tall girl on my left.

"That's Hoshi." I smile, and slide my thumb against her head.

"Was she your best friend?" Shana asks me.

"Yeah." I pick up a pile of pictures of us, and lay them on my "bed".

"You guys are adorable!" She squeals. She stares at a picture in the summer of 2007. "Do you talk to her much?"

"Yeah, through letters."

"Can I write her?"

"She doesn't speak English."

"Yeah, but I can do that romaji stuff, right?"

"That's English letters, baka." I roll my eyes and smile. I hand her a piece of paper and a pencil. "You're writing in hiragana."

"How?"

"Start with Hoshi's name."

"How?"

"Her name goes like this." I direct her hand to make the first stroke. Her hand goes vertically down the paper, and then made an "L" looking thing next to it. Soon, I translated every syllable into hiragana for her to write.

She flashed her paper to me. "How's this?"

"It looks like a six year old wrote this."

"Shut up!" She laughs, and picks up my paper. "Damnit. Why can't I be good at it like you?"

"I've been writing hiragana all my life. Does that answer your question?"

"Kinda."

My little brother and sister are lead inside by Shana's sister.

"Markehs." Aki, my little brother, points to a plastic box upon my desk.

"What did he say?" Shana whispers.

"Markers. He's learning English." I hand my brother the box, and Mae, my sister, steals the box, and runs with it.

"Then how did you learn English?"

"My dad is from England. I always wanted to learn English."

I take an envelope, and stick Shana's letter inside.

A voice squeaks behind me. "Can I write it?"

"Sure." I hand over the envelope, and I turn it vertically. I teach her the strokes, and put the stamps on the front.

"Let's deliver it." I smile, and Shana grins back. I pull a grey zip-up sweatshirt over my baby pink shirt, and pull up my jeans. I lead shana to the back door, when I slide my moccasins on my size 6 feet. Shana follows, putting her hair into a slick ponytail.

"I have the letter." Shana waves the letter, and kicks up a red and black combat boot. I wave to my older brother, relaxing in a hammock by the koi pond. She follows me down the sidewalk and pulls me over when she sees Heather's house.

"Her house is so pretty." I look up at the gigantic building and see a white haired girl, listening to music in a bedroom on the second floor. "Should we get her?" Before I can finish, I'm on a reaper's back. Why the hell does this keep happening?

"There's a ledge there. I'm going for it." I scream. I'm up on the back of a reaper, soaring through the air, and suddenly, looking through Heather's window.

"Hey!" I tap on her window, and she looks us, like she expected more. She laughs and opens the window. She is still in her pajamas, which seem very comfortable.

"Chihiro and Shana, what a surprise."

"We're delivering Asian mail!" I punch Shana in the stomach, and get down from her back, when a football is thrown at Shana.

"What the hell?" Shana screams. She looks out in the hall, at a small boy with wings sprouting out of his back. He is blushing and laughing. Either that, or his face is red from all his laughing.

He opens his eyes, and once he sees Shana, his wings vanish. Now he's blushing.

"What the hell, Devon?" Heather slams the door on her brother.

I hope that's her brother.

Soon we're off, and at the post office. We drop the mail off, and then sit down at a fast food restaurant.

"What does Hoshi mean anyways?" Shana asks me. Heather looks at me blankly, chomping on a hamburger.

"Star." I smile, and we all finish our food.

"I'm pissed." Heather says with a mouth full of hamburger.

"Why?" I ask.

"This has been the best weekend ever, and it's ending."

"I'm pissed." Shana says.

"Why?" I ask.

"My life is a book."

"What book?" Heather asks blankly.

"Shinigami School." She replies with a smirk.

I get it for once.

I'm the human.

And my friends are the monsters.

The five of us form the book.

It's absolutely perfect.


	11. Chapter 11: Glaring Green Eyes

The comfort of my couch is really nice, actually. I push my glasses back onto my nose and stuff a thing of popcorn into my mouth. I stare at the TV, at London's favorite show, and laugh. It's a paranormal activity show. I only laugh because most people don't believe in ghosts.

They're as real as I am actually.

My father walks into my room, and turns off the TV.

"What the hell?" I move my bowl over onto my bedside table, and stare into the reaper's green, glaring eyes.

"What was your friend's name again?" He doesn't seem to take notice in my remark.

"Shana Sutcliff?" I'm trying to avoid saying it.

"No."

"Chihiro Nushi?"

"No."

"Heather Chambers?" He's getting closer.

"No."

"Sally Parker?"

"She died 20 years ago." He pushes up his glasses and his green, glaring eyes show through.

"Ugh, I have no idea who you're talking about." I plop down onto my back from my knees. The warm blanket caresses me.

"She's a demon, isn't she?"

"So?" I grab the other remote from my drawer and press a large green, rubber button.

"She's a Michaelis." He rolls his eyes, and pulls his jacket. His straight face scares me sometimes.

"Whatever, it's not like you can choose my friends. Why don't you go back to the Dispatch Society and do real work? I think that would help the human world. Not picking my friends."

"I'm being your father. That's real work." His slick black hair is slid back by a pale hand.

"That's the first time you've said that."

"I've said it before."

"When I was 20 or 30 or something." I comb through my pixie cut hair with my hand. "Can you leave now?" I'm getting real tired of William T. Spears' shit.

He fixes his tie, and exits the room.

Sundays are pretty boring.

I decide to get out of bed and go on the balcony. My glasses fog up, so I take them off, and they fall. Down to the ground, cracking.

"Shit!" I rub my eyes, and look down at the blurry ground. Obviously, I can't see a freaking thing. I might as well bump into my glass doors to get back inside. I slide my hand over onto the door handle and the door opens. I walk into my room and feel for my human glasses. I feel them, and put the things on.

"Ugh, pink?" I stare at myself in the mirror.

I guess I could visit the Shinigami Dispatch Society.

I get dressed and go into the portal in my mirror.

Everybody's so dull.

Except Grell.

He's like a flower in a boring field.

I look around, scuffing my boots against the flooring you see in cheap schoolrooms. Many reapers, skinny and pale, stare down at me with piercing green and yellow eyes.

I make my way through the blurry hallway, my glasses fogging up. Or maybe that's just my shitty vision. Yeah. Definitely.

I end up bumping into a small reaper boy. He has orange hair and looks my age. He has a crack in his glasses.

He smiles at me.

"Sorry, dude." My pink glasses must be turning him on. No guy has smiled at me before.

"It's alright." He has a Scottish kind of voice. He pulls a strand of slighter darker orange hair from his head and twirls it around. "I'm guessing that you are getting new glasses."

"What gives it away?"

"Pink isn't your color."

"So suddenly you're the fashion police?" I laugh.

"Here to serve with fabulous batons."

He kind of leads me to the glasses place, and opens the slick glass door open for me.

"I'm Shi Knox."

"I'm Jenna Spears."

"So you're the lead reaper's daughter?"

"Unfortunate, isn't it?"

"You probably get lead spot when you're older."

He smiles at me and leads me to the so called famous man making our spectacles

"Jenna?" The old man smiles at me.

"Yes, sir." I dodged a bullet with his name right there.

"Human glasses?"

"Yeah." I look over at small Shi, looking at all the glasses. His face is pressed against the glass, and his reflection shines. I turn around once again to see the man nodding.

"I will have them ready soon. Now, is that Ronald Knox's little boy?"

Shi looks back at the old guy and waves.

"Sure am!" He excitely runs up to the counter and smiles.

I blank out as I stare at all the magnificent glasses.

I search my pockets for a black iPhone. I grasp it's cool surface.

I feel like I am missing something.

Right.

I run up behind Shi and kiss his cheek.

He blushes as I type my portal number and fade.

"Honestly, Shi. It was a little kiss. Don't overreact." I say to myself as I plop down on my bed.

I kick off my boots and plug my phone into a speaker.

I click the small home button and press the music app. I drift off into the sound of Paramore.

"That's what you get when you let your heart win..." The music screams into my ears.

I lay down and grab the 18th volume of Bleach.

"Look there!" I read the black and white pages. I smell the smell of an old book, and search for the oldest manga on my shelf.

Suddenly, three large bodies fly in through the glass door from the balcony.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I scream at the three girls toppled on the floor.

"Hey, Jenna." A short girl with a small bob stares at me from under Heather and Shana.  
"WHY?"

"Why those glasses? Suffer with pride, girl." Shana smiles and gets off of my hardwood floor.

I close the doors as they laugh.

"What?"

"You're wearing pink." Heather giggles

"You're all freaks." I laugh.

I guess, it's better than a broken door.


End file.
